The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a typical helicopter transmission utilizing face gears, two or more input pinions transfer power from two or more engines to a combining face gear. The face gear combines and delivers the power to the main rotor of the helicopter. It can be desirable to use an additional power take-off pinion to provide power from the face gear to a tail rotor and/or accessories of the helicopter. However, the shaft setting and ratio of a power take-off pinion relative to the face gear that would be optimal for transferring power to a tail rotor and/or accessories are frequently different from the shaft setting and ratio of the input pinion relative to the face gear. In such cases, an adapter gear set is needed. Using adapter gears typically results in increased part count, weight, noise and costs.